Κβαντική Μηχανική
Κβαντική Μηχανική Quantum Mechanics, Κβαντομηχανική thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Φυσική ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική ---- Φυσικοί Γης Νόμοι Φυσικής Νόμοι Φυσικής Θεωρίες Φυσικής Πειράματα Φυσικής Παράδοξα ΦυσικήςΠροβλήματα Φυσικής ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική ---- Μοριακή Φυσική Ατομική Φυσική Πυρηνική Φυσική Σωματιδιακή Φυσική Κβαντική Φυσική ---- Σώμα Σωμάτιο Σωματίδιο ---- Μόριο Άτομο Ατομικός Πυρήνας ---- Σωματίδια Θεμελιώδη Σωματίδια Στοιχειώδη Σωματίδια ---- Βοσόνιο (boson) Φερμιόνιο (fermion) ---- Μικρόκοσμος ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντομηχανική ]] thumb|300px| [[Κυματοσυνάρτηση ]] thumb|300px|[[Κυματοσυνάρτηση|Κυματοσυνατήσεις υδρογόνου.]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Μηχανική Κλασσική Μηχανική ]] Η Κβαντομηχανική είναι ένας αξιωματικά θεμελιωμένος κλάδος της Φυσικής που επεκτείνει την Κλασσική Φυσική και περιγράφει τη συμπεριφορά της ύλης σε μικροσκοπικές κλίμακες, ειδικά στο ατομικό και υποατομικό επίπεδο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κβαντική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "κβάντο". Εισαγωγή Ο όρος κβάντο (Λατινικά, quantum, σημαίνει ποσό, ποσότητα, κάτι που μπορεί να μετρηθεί) αναφέρεται σε διακριτές μονάδες που χαρακτηρίζουν συγκεκριμένες φυσικές ποσότητες, όπως η ενέργεια ενός ατόμου υλης σε κατάσταση ηρεμίας. Η κβαντομηχανική είναι μια θεωρία Μηχανικής. Θεωρείται από πολλούς ως πλέον θεμελιώδης από την Κλασσική Μηχανική, καθώς σε έναν αιώνα πειραματισμού δεν έχει διαψευσθεί. Η κβαντομηχανική βρίσκεται πίσω από πολλά φυσικά φαινόμενα και ιδιαιτέρως τα χημικά φαινόμενα. Η κβαντομηχανική εξηγεί τουλάχιστον τρεις κλάσεις φαινομένων που η Κλασσική Μηχανική και η κλασσική Ηλεκτροδυναμική αδυνατούν να αναλύσουν: # την κβάντωση (διακριτοποιήση) πολλών φυσικών ποσοτήτων # τον κυματοσωματιδιακό δυϊσμό # τον κβαντικό εναγκαλισμό Σε συγκεκριμένες περιπτώσεις, οι νόμοι που περιγράφουν τα κβαντικά φαινόμενα συγκλίνουν με τους νόμους της κλασσικής μηχανικής. Η περίπτωση αυτή είναι γνωστή ως Αρχή Αντιστοιχίας, που αρχικά συνέλαβε ο Νηλς Bohr. Ιστορία Η κβαντομηχανική θεμελιώθηκε στο πρώτο μισό του 20ού αιώνα από τους Planck, Einstein, Bohr, Heisenberg, Schrodinger, Born, Neumann, Dirac, Pauli, και άλλους. Στις αρχές του 20ού αιώνα μερικά πειράματα παρήγαγαν αποτελέσματα που δεν θα μπορούσαν να εξηγηθούν από την Κλασσική Φυσική (δηλ. την επιστήμη που αναπτύχθηκε από τους Γαλιλαίο, τον Ισαάκ Νεύτωνα, κ.λπ.). Επιπλέον ήταν αρκετά γνωστό ότι τα ηλεκτρόνια κινούνταν σε τροχιά γύρω από τον πυρήνα ενός ατόμου. Εν τούτοις, εάν συνέβαινε αυτό, με έναν τρόπο που ομοίαζε με την περιφορά των Πλανητών γύρω από τον ήλιο, η Κλασσική Φυσική πρόβλεπε ότι τα ηλεκτρόνια θα κινούνταν σπειροειδώς συνεχώς προς τα μέσα και θα συντρίβονταν στον πυρήνα εντός ενός κλάσματος του δευτερολέπτου. Αλλά αυτό δεν συμβαίνει, γιατί ή ζωή όπως την ξέρουμε δεν θα υπήρχε. (Η Χημεία εξαρτάται από την αλληλεπίδραση των ηλεκτρονίων με τα άτομα, και η ζωή εξαρτάται από τη Χημεία). Εκείνη η ανακριβής πρόβλεψη, μαζί με μερικά άλλα πειράματα που η Κλασσική Φυσική δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει, έδειξε στους επιστήμονες ότι κάτι νέο απαιτείται για να εξηγήσει ότι συμβαίνει στο ατομικό επίπεδο. Περιγραφή Θεωρίας Υπάρχουν διάφορες μαθηματικές θεμελιώσεις περί της κβαντικής μηχανικής. Μια από τις παλαιότερες και κοινά χρησιμοποιούμενες είναι αυτή της θεωρίας της μετατροπής θεμελιωμένη από τον Πωλ Dirac, η οποία ενώνει και γενικοποιεί δύο προηγούμενες θεμελιώσεις, εκείνη της θεωρίας των πινάκων ή μητρών του Βέρνερ Χάϊζενμπεργκ και της κυματομηχανικής θεωρίας του Έρβιν Σρέντινγκερ. Σε αυτή την θεωρία η στιγμιαία κατάσταση ενός κβαντικού συστήματος αποδίδεται με τη μορφή μετρήσεων των πιθανοτήτων των "παρατηρήσιμων" ιδιοτήτων του ( παρατηρήσιμες ιδιότητες είναι η ενέργεια, η θέση, η ορμή και η στροφορμή). Παρατηρήσιμες μεταβλητές μπορούν να είναι είτε συνεχείς (π.χ. η θέση ενός σωματιδίου), είτε διάκριτες (π.χ. η ενέργεια ενός ηλεκτρονίου ελκούμενο από ένα άτομο υδρογόνου). Μαθηματική Θεμελίωση Η κβαντική μηχανική θεμελιώνεται μαθηματικά σύμφωνα με τα παρακάτω: 1. Για κάθε Φυσικό Σύστημα υπάρχει μία τετραγωνικά ολοκληρώσιμη συνάρτηση Ψ, που ανήκει σε ένα κατάλληλο χώρο Hilbert και ονομάζεται κυματοσυνάρτηση, και περιέχει όλες τις πληροφορίες που μπορούν να εξαχθούν για το Κβαντικό Σύστημα (Αρχή Μιγαδικότητας) (Κάθε σύστημα με n γενικευμένες συντεταγμένες θέσης (βαθμούς ελευθερίας), q1, q2, q3, …. qn, προσδιορίζεται πλήρως από μια κανονικοποιημένη κυματοσυνάρτηση ψ(q1, q2, q3, …. qn). Όλες οι δυνατές πληροφορίες για το σύστημα μπορούν να παραχθούν από την κυματοσυνάρτηση αυτή) 1α. Σε κάθε κυματοσυνάρτηση μπορούν να εφαρμοσθούν Τελεστές που οι ιδιοτιμές (διακριτές ή συνεχείς) τους αντιστοιχούν σε εξαγόμενα μετρήσεων Φυσικών Μεγεθών (Αρχή Κβάντωσης) 2. Σε κάθε Παρατηρήσιμο Μέγεθος αντιστοιχεί ένας κατάλληλος Eρμιτιανός Tελεστής, του οποίου οι ιδιοτιμές είναι τα πραγματικές και θετικές (Αρχή Ερμιτιανότητας). (Σε κάθε παρατηρήσιμη φυσική ποσότητα (δυναμική μεταβλητή), Α (θέση, ενέργεια, ορμή, στροφορμή, κτλ.), αντιστοιχεί ένας γραμμικός Ερμιτιανός τελεστής, Aˆ , ο οποίος χαρακτηρίζεται από μια πλήρη σειρά ορθοκανονικών ιδιοσυναρτήσεων. Οι ιδιοτιμές ενός Ερμιτιανού τελεστή είναι πάντα πραγματικές). 3. Η εξέλιξη της κυματοσυνάρτησης καθορίζεται από την χρονοεξαρτώμενη εξίσωση Schrödinger (Αρχή Κβαντικής Δυναμικής (Για κάθε σύστημα υπάρχει ένας Ερμιτιανός τελεστής, Hˆ , ο τελεστής Hamilton, που καθορίζει τη χρονική εξέλιξη του συστήματος, σύμφωνα με την χρονοεξαρτημένη Εξίσωση Schrödinger αρκεί το σύστημα να μην υφίσταται καμία εξωτερική διαταραχή.) 4. Η ερμηνεία της κυματοσυνάρτησης είναι, σύμφωνα με την Σχολή της Κοπεγχάγης, μια στατιστική ερμηνεία. (Αρχή Κβαντικής Στατιστικής) (Για κάθε σύστημα που περιγράφεται από μια κανονικοποιημένη κυματοσυνάρτηση, ψ, η αναμενομένη (ή μέση) τιμή μιας δυναμικής μεταβλητής, Α, δίνεται, από το ολοκλήρωμα) 5. Η μέτρηση ενός μεγέθους και η εύρεση μίας ιδιοτιμής του αντίστοιχου τελεστή αλλάζει το σύστημα έτσι ώστε αμέσως μετά την μέτρηση να περιγράφεται από το αντίστοιχο ιδιοδιάνυσμα της ιδιοτιμής που μετρήθηκε (Αρχή Φιλτραρίσματος (= Αρχή Κβαντικής Διήθησης = Αρχή Κβαντικής Μέτρησης = Αρχή Κβαντικής Κατάρρευσης). (Αν το αποτέλεσμα της μέτρησης μιας δυναμικής μεταβλητής Α είναι μια ιδιοτιμή, αn, τότε αμέσως μετά τη μέτρηση, το σύστημα θα βρίσκεται σε μια κατάσταση, ψ΄, της μορφής όπου η άθροιση περιλαμβάνει μόνον τις ιδιοσυναρτήσεις, ψnι, που ανήκουν στην ίδια ιδιοτιμή, αn, και το ν είναι ο βαθμός εκφυλισμού της συγκεκριμένης ιδιοτιμής. Αν η ιδιοτιμή δεν είναι εκφυλισμένη, τότε μετά τη μέτρηση το σύστημα θα βρεθεί στη συγκεκριμένη ιδιοκατάσταση, ψn, που αντιστοιχεί στην ιδιοτιμή αn. Αν η μέτρηση επαναληφθεί αμέσως μετά, το αποτέλεσμα θα είναι και πάλι η ίδια ιδιοτιμή, αn, και το σύστημα θα παραμείνει στην ίδια ψ΄ (ή ψn, αν η ιδιοτιμή δεν είναι εκφυλισμένη), εφόσον δεν υποστεί καμία άλλη εξωτερική διαταραχή.) (Αν μετρηθεί μια δυναμική μεταβλητή, Α, σε ένα σύστημα που βρίσκεται σε κάποια τυχούσα κατάσταση ψ, τα μόνα δυνατά αποτελέσματα της μέτρησης θα είναι οι ιδιοτιμές τού αντίστοιχου τελεστή, Aˆ . Επειδή δε οποιαδήποτε κυματοσυνάρτηση μπορεί να γραφεί ως Γραμμικός Συνδυασμός όλων των ιδιοσυναρτήσεων, ψn, του τελεστή A ˆ , με τη μορφή η πιθανότητα να βρεθεί, κατά τη μέτρηση του Α, μια συγκεκριμένη ιδιοτιμή, αn, ισούται με το τετράγωνο του μέτρου του αντίστοιχου συντελεστή, cn, του αναπτύγματος: Αν η ιδιοτιμή αn είναι εκφυλισμένη, με βαθμό εκφυλισμού ν, θα υπάρχει ένα πλήθος ν όρων που θα αντιστοιχούν στην ίδια ιδιοτιμή. αn, οπότε η πιθανότητα να μετρήσουμε την ιδιοτιμή αυτή θα δίνεται τώρα από το άθροισμα: όπου η άθροιση περιλαμβάνει μόνο τις τιμές των συντελεστών, , των ιδιοσυναρτήσεων που αντιστοιχούν στην ίδια ιδιοτιμή, αn, του τελεστή.) 6. The total wavefunction must be antisymmetric with respect to the interchange of all coordinates of one fermion with those of another. Electronic spin must be included in this set of coordinates. (Αρχή Κβαντικής Αντισυμμετρίας) (The Pauli exclusion principle is a direct result of this antisymmetry principle. We will later see that Slater determinants provide a convenient means of enforcing this property on electronic wavefunctions). Υλοκυματικός Δυισμός Η διττή φύση (σωματίδιο ή κύμα) της ύλης είναι μια επιστημονολογική πλάνη η οποία βασάνισε τους φυσικούς στις αρχές του 1920 όταν θεμελιώθηκε η Κβαντική Μηχανική. *Η απάντηση σε αυτό το ερώτημα είναι ότι η ύλη είναι πραγματικά σωματιδιακή με ιδιότητες αιτιοκρατικές (δηλ. τα μετρούμενα φυσικά μεγέθη των κλασσικών σωματιδίων έχουν στατιστική κατανομή η οποία υπακούει σε συγκεκριμένους μαθηματικούς νόμους). *Τα φαινόμενα περίθλασης και συμβολής που εμφανίζει η ύλη (π.χ. μία δέσμη ηλεκτρονίων) δεν υποδεικνύουν κυματική φύση αλλά κυματική συμπεριφορά. Η ουσιώδης διαφορά μεταξύ αυτών των δυο εννοιών είναι ότι μπορούμε να ομιλούμε για κυματική φύση ενός σωματιδίου μόνο αν κάποιο φυσικό μέγεθος, που το χαρακτηρίζει, «κυμαίνεται» δηλαδή η χρονική του εξέλιξη δίνεται από διαφορική εξίσωση παρόμοια με αυτήν του κύματος. Στην περίπτωση της ύλης αυτό που «κυμαίνεται» δεν είναι κάποιο φυσικό χαρακτηριστικό (επομένως κάποιο φυσικό μέγεθος του) του σωματιδίου αλλά η πιθανότητα του να βρεθεί σε κάποιο χωρικό σημείο όταν αποφασίσουμε να μετρήσουμε την θέση του. Για να είμαστε πιο ακριβείς, αυτό που κυμαίνεται σε ένα κβαντικό σωματίδιο είναι η κυματοσυνάρτηση (Ψ) η οποία είναι μία εγγενώς Μιγαδική Συνάρτηση και δεν έχει καμία απολύτως φυσική σημασία εκτός από το τετράγωνό της (|Ψ|2) που ταυτίζεται με την προαναφερθείσα πιθανότητα. Τα κυματικά φαινόμενα οφείλονται στο ότι η χρονική εξέλιξη της κυματοσυνάρτησης (Ψ), η οποία δίνεται από την εξίσωση Schrodinger, έχει μορφή παραπλήσια με αυτήν της εξίσωσης ενός κύματος, για αυτό και τόσο οι λύσεις τους όσο και τα φαινόμενα στα οποία αντιστοιχούν, είναι παρόμοια. Ωστόσο, υπάρχει μία κρίσιμη διαφορά. Η εξίσωση Schrodinger δεν ομοιάζει απόλυτα με την Κυματική Εξίσωση καθόσον η πρώτη είναι πρωτοτάξια ως προς το χρόνο ενώ η δεύτερη δευτεροτάξια. Δεν υπάρχει καμία ιδιότητα ενός σωματιδίου η οποία να χαρακτηρίζεται από έκταση στον χώρο όπως οι ιδιότητες και τα χαρακτηριστικά των πραγματικών κυμάτων. Η Κβαντική Φυσική γενίκευσε και εκλογίκευσε την έννοια του σωματιδίου και των ιδιοτήτων του, χωρίς να δημιουργεί αντιφάσεις μεταξύ βασικών εννοιών. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Αρχή Υπέρθεσης * Κβαντική Φυσική * Κυματοσυνάρτηση * Υλοκυματικός Δυισμός * Ομάδα SO(2) * Ομάδα SO(3) * Κβαντική Διερμηνεία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *'Υλη και Φύση *Εργαστήριο Φυσικής Σωματιδίων * Physics-4u *physicsgg.blogspot.gr * Τζωτζάκης Στέλιος * Διαφορές Κλασσικής και Κβαντικής Μηχανικής, quora.com * The 7 Postulates of Quantum Mechanics * KBANTOMHΧANIKH Ταμβάκης * Quantum-Mechanics, Tobias Brandes * category: Φυσική Category: Επιστήμες